1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part mounting apparatus for mounting parts such as dice obtained by discretizing a silicon wafer by dicing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A die bonding apparatus has three operational stages including a part supplying stage for supplying a die (part) obtained by discretizing a thinned silicon wafer by dicing; a intermediate stage for temporarily placing the die picked up by a pickup head so as to deliver the die from the part supplying stage to a mounting head; and a mounting stage for bonding the die onto a substrate by the mounting head. The pickup head has a suction nozzle whose orientation is vertically invertable so that the orientation of the face (circuit forming surface) of the picked-up die can be changed. Further, the suction nozzle is rotatable about its central axis so as to effect angular correction (refer to patent document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-93321
In the conventional pickup head, since a mechanism for rotating the suction nozzle about its central axis and its driving source are disposed on an inverting portion which is inverted together with the suction nozzle, the inverting portion has been large in size and heavyweight, resulting in the deterioration of its dynamic characteristics and an increase in the dead space. In addition, the wiring for electrical power supply to the driving source located at the inverting portion has been complex.